


Make these moments unforgettable

by morjens



Series: Moments [7]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hyung Kink, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/morjens
Summary: Namjoon is in LA for Grammy Awards.Jackson is in LA for promoting his future single.Things happen.(Or: Jackson sneaks into Namjoon's hotel room to fuck)





	Make these moments unforgettable

 

“Fuck”, Namjoon murmurs on low voice as he pushes Jackson against his hotel room’s door. Jackson giggles little breathlessly when he answers to the feverish kiss. It hasn’t been that long, a month maybe, since they last met but after couple really frustrating phone calls that got them both blue balled this definitely feels good. Jackson has sneaked himself to Namjoon’s hotel and even though he did have to tell about his visit to his manager and even Namjoon’s manager who he met on the hallway he has faked the meeting as old friend’s reunion. There’re no reasons for him to out Namjoon or their relationship, it’s way too dangerous now that they both have too much to lose.

 

“Aren’t you leaving like tomorrow?”  
“I don’t fucking care”, Namjoon groans against his lips, dips his fingers to Jackson’s hips.  
“You’re gonna sit on the airplane ass sore?”  
“I’m a grown man, I can handle it. Now come on, I want you.”  
“No foreplay, really?”  
“The pic you sent me last night was enough.”  
“Hmh? Did it please you?” Jackson wiggles his eyebrow and Namjoon groans again before diving for another kiss.  
“The real thing would please me even more”, Namjoon nips gently side of Jackson’s neck with his lips but is careful not to leave any marks.

 

They step slowly towards the bed. Sheets on the bed are ruffled and messy, a clear sign this is Namjoon’s room.  
“You missed me?”  
“Come on, Jackson, come on”, Namjoon whines and pushes against Jackson. He is wearing pyjama pants and Jackson can feel him against his own sweater pants. Maybe this is exactly what Jackson has been needing for a couple weeks already; to feel Namjoon’s body against him, feel him have the same reaction. It’s intoxicating, their breaths mixing together. Namjoon leans closer, distance non-existent and Jackson can feel the heat radiating from him. He kisses back with fierce, makes Namjoon squirm against him, makes him whimper and grasp hem of his shirt. Kiss can tell everything they can’t voice. Oh, how they have waited for this moment.

 

“I--, I--, in the shower already.”  
“Hmh?” Jackson backs away little from the kiss and stares Namjoon, not really sure if he heard him right.  
“I prepped myself in the shower already.” There’s fiery red blush on Namjoon’s cheeks but his voice is determined.  
“Jesus Christ, you’re gonna be the death of me.”  
“Gladly”, Namjoon hums and pulls Jackson to the bed. He lets them both fall there, in the middle of the sheets and pillows and Jackson giggles against Namjoon’s pyjama shirt.  
“You’re wearing your own merch?” he asks and laughs when Namjoon throws a pillow to his face.  
“It’s actually Tae’s but who cares. Not like you wouldn’t use yours.”  
“I think you would look hot in my merch.”  
“When will it even be ready?”  
“Don’t pressure the art.”  
“It’s only a print on a cap, Jackson, not art”, Namjoon huffs. Jackson only laughs, his high-pitched giggle ringing through the room before Namjoon silences him with a kiss.

 

They melt to it, let other take their time because next months are going to be busy, and Jackson is going to stay in the States and China while Namjoon flies to Japan and Korea. Maybe in the fall again, if they are lucky since after comebacks there are new projects, new world tours, new programs to film. No time to fool with your secret lover whose calendar never syncs with yours.

 

Namjoon sighs into the kiss and lifts his leg between Jackson’s. Little whimper gets caught in Jackson’s throat when he grinds against Namjoon’s thigh. It’s messy already, he can feel himself dripping on his boxers and Namjoon is clearly hard in his own pants. He grinds harder, lets Namjoon’s hand travel to his ass and grab. His much bigger figure feels so safe and Jackson sighs into another kiss they share before he pushes Namjoon lay on the bed.

 

Bed sheets tangle to Jackson’s feet when he settles to take Namjoon’s shirt off. Soon his shirt and pyjama pants lay forgotten on the floor and Namjoon is flushed red, a beautiful contrast to the white hotel room sheets.

 

“You wanna a towel underneath?”  
“Nah, I’ll just sleep on the other side. It will burn my skin.”  
“Don’t you have some aloe vera?”  
“Don’t you have something more interesting to do, huh?” Namjoon asks and stares him gaze dark. His voice is little breathless, cheeks blushed from Jackson’s intense stare.  
“You sure you wanna do this?”  
“Definitely.”  
“Even though I have to leave like in two hours and I can’t stay to cuddle?”  
“Mmh”, Namjoon just pulls and Jackson tumbles on him. They laugh a little, tension slowly building. Kisses are more feverish, both trying to feel get closer and get more out of this rare occasion.

 

As usual, Jackson starts slowly. He travels his fingers across Namjoon’s slender body, feels all the muscles that are hidden from the public. Namjoon has blush on his cheeks, eyes sparkling and lip bitten when he looks down. Jackson teases, pulls out moans when he licks Namjoon’s cock, gives it a little attention before moving further. Namjoon gives him a lube bottle from the night stand and he struggles a little to squeeze something out of almost empty bottle.

“You sure?”  
“Never been more”, Namjoon sighs. Jackson pulls him to kiss, breaths mingling together and bites gently on Namjoon’s lip when he enters the first finger. Namjoon gasps to Jackson’s mouth, and Jackson hums, a little laugh resonating between them.

 

It feels so good. Jackson has sweat drops on his back, Namjoon’s fingers dipping on his ass, Namjoon moaning under him when he hits the right, right there, _ha--, ri-ight there_ , spot, Namjoon’s body tensing a little every time. They are both so close, so ready to fall off the edge, clutching to each others little harder, grip tighter with every move. Namjoon has closed his eyes but lips are open, small pants clear sign he is enjoying as much as Jackson. Jackson dribbles more lube on his fingers before giving Namjoon two fingers. Maybe it’s little too quick, maybe they both are little too impatient but they don’t care. Jackson knows Namjoon can take this, he is adult enough to say if it hurts. And maybe it does little bit, but Namjoon has always been little keen on pain.

 

There’s sudden jolt and choked moan when Jackson finds the prostate. He let’s his fingers tease it a little, plays around, lube dripping on the sheets and Namjoon squirming underneath his touch, wanting more, _needing_ more.

 

“Co- come on Jack, stop with the fingers and give me the real thing.”  
“It has a name too, you know.”  
“I’m not gonna call it Jack junior.”  
“Maybe it’s Dickinson.”  
“Oh come on”, Namjoon is frustrated already. He knows Jackson is little shit in the bed but sometimes he is just taking way too much time. But oh god, it feels so good. Jackson knows what he is doing. He hits the right spots, rips Namjoon apart piece by piece, teases him to death only to bring him alive again. Because this, Namjoon feels, is what means the most. The primal urge to get this close to another person, to feel this much. He can only feel it with Jackson.

 

“Right, right. You ready?”  
“Been for the last hour, god damn it.”  
“No need to be cheeky, you know. Maybe I won’t do anything since you have that attitude.”  
“Oh come on”, Namjoon huffs and groans when Jackson pulls his fingers out.  
“Where do you have condoms?”  
“I guess in the toilet bag.”  
“Didn’t put them ready to the night stand?”  
“I was in hurry to get myself ready”, Namjoon moans when Jackson smacks his ass gently.  
“And you did so good job with that, honey.”

 

Jackson hops off the bed and takes few quick steps towards the bathroom where Namjoon keeps his toilet bag. After searching he can finally see two tin foiled packages and grabs them before almost running back to the bed.  
“Let’s get it, br—”  
“Don’t you dare to bro me when you’re about to fuck me senseless”, Namjoon glares at Jackson who bites his lip and grins.  
“--, brunette.”  
“It’s grey, you loser.”  
“I was just trying to save the situation.”  
“Well, nothing else than you fuc---, ha-ah, fuck yes.”  
“You were saying?” Jackson quirks his eyebrows even though Namjoon can’t see it anymore.

 

Namjoon’s head is swimming with pleasure when he closes his eyes and lets him just feel. Jackson pushes further and grunt leaving from his lips rings in the room, soon to be drowned by Namjoon’s loud moan. When Namjoon opens his eyes again there’s playful glint in Jackson’s eyes, the one Namjoon likes to see the most. It tells him Jackson likes this as much as him, wants to be here, wants to be with him. And maybe he is little sappy but what can he do, honestly. Jackson’s just ---  

 

Namjoon sighs and let’s go.

 

Jackson lets them stay there for while, lets Namjoon get used to the feeling.  
“You feel so good”, he murmurs and peppers kisses to Namjoon’s shoulder. Namjoon smiles with his dimples, eyes closed.  
“You too”, he rasps and Jackson licks the sweat glistening on his neck.  
“ _Fuck_ , really, Joon-ah, you feel so good, you’re the best”, there’s low voiced praises right underneath Namjoon’s ear, Jackson’s voice raspy and dark already.  
“Mmh”, is only thing Namjoon can say anymore. His brain is hazy, he can only think of Jackson. How he feels so good, how he keeps up the pace and makes him feel wanted.

 

It starts slow, as it usually does. It’s been long since last time and they don’t want to rush anything. Maybe they want to pretend there’s actually time, that they are the only people in the whole world right now. It starts slow, Jackson rocking into Namjoon slowly and tries to keep himself from not going too fast. Namjoon sees stars but he wants more, needs more than this. He pinches Jackson’s ass as a sign not to fear anymore. Jackson kisses him hasty, almost misses the mouth but Namjoon’s another hand pulls him closer, makes him focus on the lips. Jackson moans into to kiss, licks further and Namjoon wants to squirm but it’s almost impossible in this position.

 

“You want more, hmh?” Jackson asks, lips a centimetre away from Namjoon’s.  
“Yeah”, he breathes out and tries to steal another kiss, needs to feel Jackson little closer.  
“You know what to say, don’t you babe?”  
“Yeah, hyung”, Namjoon groans and Jackson smirks.  
“That’s right.”  
“I’m only six months younger, though”, Namjoon moans when Jackson sets up a quicker pace.  
“Hmh? You wanna be brat tonight, huh?” Jackson slows down, only teases from now on.  
“Oh, c’mon Jackson”, Namjoon huffs and Jackson grins.  
“Then you don’t be a brat and play along.”  
“You really are something”, Namjoon murmurs but grabs the sheet tighter when Jackson gets back to his routine.

 

It drives them both crazy. Jackson is ruthless and honestly, Namjoon doesn’t want it any other way. He can feel the stretch, how Jackson fills him so good, and treats him so well. There’s sweat glistening on Jackson’s forehead, his eyes are almost dark from lust and he is determined to make it good, to make it unforgettable. They both are only chasing for their own pleasure. Namjoon feels all his precome pool on his stomach and he is so ready to let go, just a little, little, _little—_

 

His doesn’t even notice how tense he is until the orgasm hits him like a truck. He feels like he can’t stop shaking, everything feels so much more, but so much less. Jackson has slowed down and looks him with concern.  
“Go on, you’re close too, huh?” Namjoon rasps.  
“Yeah”, is all he can get before Jackson continues, let’s go with few more thrusts. Oversensitivity makes him squirm, it hurts a little but Jackson is gentle when he pulls out and hops to bathroom to get a new towel. He cleans most of the lube out and throws the used condom to the bin.

 

“Let’s hope cleaners aren’t too interested.”  
“They don’t, they never do.”  
“You’re world star now, Joon-ah.”  
“Shut up”, Namjoon hums and pulls Jackson closer.

 

They stay like this for a while, getting down from the orgasm high, Jackson spooned against Namjoon whose longer legs hogs all the space.  
“Thanks”, he murmurs to Jackson’s hair, nuzzles closer even though Jackson is sweaty.  
“For what? A good fuck?”  
“Nah”, Namjoon doesn’t know himself either. Maybe it’s thanks from all the things Jackson has sacrificed for them. But maybe Jackson knows it, since he doesn't answer anymore. 

 

They drift to sleep like that. Alarm is set to ring after two hours because time is money. They are careful. Jackson pulls his hoodie on, cap on his head and head mask to hide his face. Namjoon makes sure he looks presentable, no pillow marks on his cheek.

 

A scandal right now, it would be crucial.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm super happy if you leave some kudos or comments. If you want to scream about Jackjoon (or the lack of it, damn it), you'll find me on twitter with this same username. ^^


End file.
